darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
994
Bruno panics when Quentin reports he saw the ghost of Dameon Edwards. Synopsis Teaser : The slow, descending night shrouds the towers of Collinwood in an ever-deepening dark. But a darkness beyond the dark of night keeps from the eyes of Barnabas Collins the ever-growing mysteries that haunt the halls of the ancient house. For he has found himself not only captive in Parallel Time, but imprisoned in a chained coffin, ignorant of a new terror that stalks the great estate. Quentin is tormented by unseen forces at Collinwood and hears "Ode To Angelique" playing throughout the house. He runs into the drawing room and sees something that frightens him. Act I Quentin finds a man named Dameon Edwards sitting in a chair, apparently dead. He turns his back momentarily and notices his body is gone. He frantically searches the house, but finds no sign of him. He returns to the drawing room and finds Mr. Trask, the butler, cleaning the room. Quentin asks Trask if he has noticed anything different about the house, or the whereabouts of Dameon. Trask only knows that Dameon disappeared mysteriously a few months ago and hasn't been seen since. Dameon appears to Amy upstairs. Amy is happy to see him, but he disappears again when she isn't looking. Amy goes to the drawing room and tells Quentin that she just saw Dameon upstairs. The news makes Trask nervous and he breaks a glass. Act II Amy tells Quentin she saw Dameon in the East Wing, near Angelique's room. Trask is visibly upset and worried as the two discuss what just happened. Quentin leaves Amy with Trask while he goes to search the East Wing. Quentin enters the East Wing and goes into Angelique's room. He sees Dameon, but he quickly disappears. Upon further inspection, Quentin finds blood on the floor where Dameon was standing. Quentin returns to the drawing room and informs Amy he is going to move her to the Loomis House for a while, thinking that a change of scenery might do her good. After Amy leaves, Quentin tells Trask he saw Dameon once again. Quentin barges into Bruno's cottage and tells him he saw Dameon at Collinwood, which shocks Bruno. Act III Bruno appears nervous as Quentin talks about Dameon. Quentin tells him he is dead and Bruno tries to deny he knew this, but Quentin doesn't believe him. Amy is by herself in the drawing room at Collinwood and Dameon appears to her. She tries to talk to him, not knowing he is dead. Dameon beckons her to follow him and they enter the servant's quarters. Quentin returns to the house and notices Amy is missing. Trask returns and finds that she is gone as well. The two split up to search for her. Dameon and Amy enter the basement and Dameon disappears through a wall. Memorable quotes Bruno (to Quentin): Now, if you'll pardon me, I was entertaining someone very important...namely, myself. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Jered Holmes as Dameon Edwards * Jerry Lacy as Mr. Trask * Denise Nickerson as Amy Collins * Michael Stroka as Bruno Hess Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 990. * Jerry Lacy returns to the cast after an absence of 105 episodes. First appearance of character Mr. Trask. This was the fourth role played by Lacy in the original series. Trask essentially fills the same role as Hoffman does in the plot, the Mrs. Danvers role, this storyline being inspired by Daphne DuMaurier's gothic novel . All but one of Trask's appearances occur whilst Grayson Hall was away filming House of Dark Shadows. * First appearance of character Dameon Edwards. * Final time an episode is narrated by Michael Stroka. * This is the thirty-third episode and the second of nine consecutive episodes with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Without Jonathan Frid, this is the fourteenth episode and the second of nine consecutive episodes with an all-post-Barnabas cast. * The plastic breaker on the drinks cabinet in the drawing room, which is then smashed by Mr. Trask, previously appeared in Cyrus' laboratory in 988. This one appears to be an easily breakable copy, as Cyrus was previously seen drinking out of it. * Closing credits scene: Angelique's room. Story * Bruno last saw Dameon Edwards about a year ago at Collinwood. * Quentin refers to the Loomis House as the Old House. * Quentin has sent Hoffman away to stay with her friends because he says she needed some rest. * GHOSTWATCH: Dameon's ghost appears to Quentin twice. Dameon appears to Amy twice. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: Blood. * TIMELINE: 11:15pm: Dameon's ghost appears to Quentin. 11:45pm: Quentin and Mr. Trask in the drawing room. Maggie was at Collinwood for less than a week before leaving (from 981 to 985). Chris is going to be out of town for a week. Day 375 begins, and will end in 997. Bloopers and continuity errors * During the closing credits, when the producer Peter Miner's name appears on the screen, a figure and its shadow can be seen on the left through the open doors in the background of the room. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen in top left corner in the foyer as Dameon beckons Amy to follow him. * Quentin said Amy would be staying with Carolyn and Will Loomis at the Old House (Loomis House). Toward the end of the episode, Trask says he is about to take Amy "into town," though Loomis/Old House is on the estate. * When Quentin is looking for Amy, you can see a camera on the left side of the screen for a split second when Quentin walks through the doors from the foyer into the drawing room. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 994 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 994 - Polterguest Gallery ( }}) 994h.jpg|Mr. Trask 994l.jpg|Dameon & Amy 994zf.jpg|Basement Category:Dark Shadows episodes